


Будущее Конохи

by n_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_child/pseuds/n_child
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	Будущее Конохи

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is Konoha's Future](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551623) by Dorku No Renkinjutsushi. 



1\. Тен-Тен наверное кажется может быть очень хочет, чтобы Неджи увидел в ней полноценного человека женского пола, а не только спарринг-партнера.

2\. Неджи очень хочет, чтобы Тен-тен видела в нем не только подручную движущуюся мишень для метания холодного оружия.

3\. Ли знает, чего хочет Тен-Тен. Он знает, чего хочет Неджи. Но они сознались ему по секрету, а он не тот, кто выдает чужие тайны. Поэтому Ли помалкивает.

4\. Даже сам Гай признает, что время от времени его ученики проявляют поразительную тупость.

5\. Хината не боится жуков Шино. Самого Шино она тоже не боится. Иногда она думает, что могла бы выйти за него замуж, не будь сама сосватана за Неджи, и если бы Шино хотел на ней жениться.

6\. В глубине души Шино – безнадежный романтик. Он думает о звездах и цветах. И все же он не может представить ничего романтичнее, чем смех Хинаты, когда он заворачивал ее в свой жилет, чтобы не замерзла. Когда Шино посмотрел на нее, она чуть улыбнулась и объяснила, что жуки в одежде ужасно щекочутся.

7\. На самом деле у Кибы аллергия на собак. Цунаде следит, чтобы пузырек с его снадобьем был в каждой аптечке – на всякий случай. Из-за аллергии из всего фамильного питомника Киба смог себе позволить только Акамару: Акамару не линяет.

8\. Единственное, что объединяет восьмую команду – осознание того, что они, скорее всего, самая странная из всех существующих и когда-либо существовавших команд. Этим фактом они гордятся и будут держаться до последнего. Как бы ни хотелось Хинате иной раз вырвать Кибе язык и прибить ему же на лоб, чтоб заткнулся хоть на один благословенный миг.

9\. Иногда Шикамару хочется быть не таким умным. Может, тогда он смог бы убедить себя, что товарищи по команде будут рядом всегда.

10\. Когда Чоджи было девять лет, он перестал есть - из-за насмешек ровесников. Но Шикамару заметил, что друг становится катастрофически худым (для Акимичи, разумеется), а Ино помогла будущему товарищу вернуться к норме.

11\. Когда Ино было двенадцать, у нее развилась булимия. Так что Чоджи пришлось подкладывать ей в еду специальные пилюли Акимичи, чтобы организм, отторгающий пищу, не истощился окончательно. Тем временем они с Шикамару помогли подруге выбраться.

12\. Участники десятой команды живут втроем.

13\. Сакура боится одиночества. Больше, чем клоунов, иголок и резких звуков посреди ночи.

14\. У Саске есть слепая точка, которая увеличивается со временем. Довольно скоро ему откажет левый глаз. Саске боится, потому что стремительно ухудшающееся зрение – погружение во тьму – первый признак неотвратимой и полной слепоты шаригана. Слепой Учиха слаб и бесполезен.

15\. Наруто знает все о глазах Саске, сколько бы Учиха ни пытался скрыть свою слепоту. Наруто не дразнится. Он успокаивает Саске. Потому что сам боится – больше всего Наруто боится быть брошеным, его ужасает одиночество. А оба они знают, что Учиха покончит с собой, когда (не “если”) ослепнет окончательно.

16\. Какаши по праву гордится своей командой.

17\. Киба хочет умереть, но Хината и Шино не отпускают его. Саске пытается умереть, но Сакура спасает его, а Наруто закатывает скандал. Неджи начинает угасать, но Тен-Тен и Ли крепко держат его в этом мире. И это самое хреновое спасение из всех возможных – если это вообще можно назвать спасением.

18\. Шикамару не знает ничего, кроме войны. Саске не знает ничего, кроме темноты. Неджи и Шино не знают ничего, кроме страха. Но их спасают такие как Хината и Киба, Ино и Чоджи, Тен-Тен и Ли, Наруто и Сакура. Потому что им тоже знакомы война, страх и кромешная тьма. Но еще они знают жизнь, любовь и видят свет.

19\. Это будущее Конохи. Слепой. Ученый дурак. Жирдяй. Бывшая булемичка. Ниндзя без чакры. Общепризнанный сумасшедший. Напуганная собственной тенью. Потерявший себя в этой тени. Та, что боится саму себя. Тот, кто боится всех и каждого. Та, что боится смерти. Тот, кто боится жить.

20\. Это будущее Конохи. Лучший шпион, которого видела страна Огня. Непревзойденный тактик. Человек, чье сердце так же необъятно, как и тело. Та, что не знает слабости. Тот, кто способен преодолеть любую слабость. Величайший лидер и Хокаге. Наследница сильнейшего из кланов. Единственный, кто способен поддержать и направить ее. Та, что может спасти их всех. Тот, кто единолично управляет милионной армией. Та, что танцует самый грациозный из танцев - танец смерти. Тот, кто знает много, но рассказывает мало. Это – будущее Конохи.


End file.
